


No Matter What

by Timeless_fandoms



Category: When Calls the Heart (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hearties, WCTH, lucabeth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeless_fandoms/pseuds/Timeless_fandoms
Relationships: Lucabeth, Lucas Bouchard & Elizabeth Thatcher





	No Matter What

{Based on the promo for 8x03 so spoilers for 8x01 and 8x02 but if you are reading this after 8x03 just think back to between episodes 2 & 3.}

~Lucas’ POV~

This isn't really happening is it? My mother and father’s relationship had always been something I looked up to. Every idea I had of love was based on how I watched them growing up. Now, sitting here talking to my mother, finding out that my father walked out on her is weighing me down like I have a one hundred pound weight on my chest. I sit there, expecting my emotions to come to me but I just feel numb. I can hear my mother talking to me, apologizing, but I can barely hear her until…

“I was so scared to tell you… but Elizabeth told me that I needed to tell you as soon as I could. I shouldn’t have waited th…” she says but I can hardly comprehend. 

“Elizabeth? You told Elizabeth?” I interrupt 

My emotions finally break free and I tell my mother I need some fresh air. I walk out of her room and down to the front door of the saloon. I needed to get out of here before I said something I regretted to my mother. She had already gone through so much. 

As I’m leaving the front door of the saloon, I run straight into someone coming in and as I look up to apologize I am met by the one person who, for once, I didn’t want to be looking me in the eyes. 

“Oh I’m sorry!” Slips out of my mouth before I can process that I was looking at Elizabeth. 

“It’s okay! Hey, is everything okay?” she puts her hand on my arm “I don’t think I have ever seen you storm out of somewhere so fast…”

Suddenly, I can’t stop myself “Why didn’t you tell me.” I assert. 

“I’m sorry? Lucas, what are you talking about?” 

“I’m talking about how you knew that…” I lowered my voice to a whisper, to not get the attention of the whole town “...that my father left my mother! My mother told you!” 

“Lucas,” her voice drops into a concerned tone and my heart drops. Why did I yell at her? “It wasn’t my place to tell you what she confided in me about. I’m so sorry but telling you this would have broke your mothers trust and wouldn’t have been good for you and her.” 

“I just wish you would have told me, Elizabeth. I don’t understand why she didn’t just tellme” I shake her hand off of my arm and I keep walking hoping to find a quite place to sort out my thoughts before she can answer me. 

~Elizabeth’s POV~

I can't shake the feeling of Lucas looking at me the way he did. It was as if I could see his heart breaking through his eyes. I finish up what I need to do in town as quickly as possible and I head back to the house. 

As I’m walking I hear footsteps speed walking behind me and before I can turn I hear a slightly out of breath voice. 

“Hey, Elizabeth…” it’s Nathan. “I saw what happened with Lucas a few minutes ago. He ha…” 

“You have no idea what you saw, Nathan.” I interrupt before he can assume anything. 

“He was yelling at you. There’s no reason for that. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. That’s all.” He says. 

I can tell he’s sincere and it’s nice he’s trying but I’m not in the mood for misunderstandings and accusations. 

“Actually, there was a reason for it but it’s none of your business. Thank you for checking on me.” I say as I continue my walk back home. 

I can hear his footsteps behind me before he speaks up again. “I just think that yelling at you was a bit extreme. Especially in front of others.” 

I can't handle him making Lucas into the bad guy any more. I speak up with the calmest tone I can right now. “Like how you did it within earshot of all of my students? Listen Nathan, I’m grateful that you are trying to look out for me but just because Lucas was upset with me doesn’t mean that you need to swoop in and rescue me. I am grateful for our friendship and I know that what you admitted to me the other day was hard for you. But I can't do this Nathan.”

I can tell I might have hurt his feelings a little but I just needed to be honest. He pauses before he speaks again. “Even as friends, Elizabeth, I’m worried about you. I just don’t want to see you get hurt.” 

“I know, but I don’t believe that Lucas would ever hurt me on purpose. And if I do get hurt I need to do it on my own.” I continue walking and I hear his footsteps stop. “Good evening, Nathan.”

I walk the rest of the way back to the house on my own, letting all of my emotions run through my head. 

~later that day~ 

“Oh is Dog going to sleep now?” I say to my son as we sit on the floor playing with his toys. 

“Bedtime?” He asks me sadly. 

“Not yet” I hear a knock at the door and pause. “You have a few more minutes to play” I say as I walk over to answer the door. 

As the door opens I am met by Lucas who looks down at the floor and back up at me as I come into his view. 

“Hi,” he starts, shyly “I come bearing apologies.” 

He reaches in his pocket and hands me a group of folded up papers and I take it and smile, holding back a little giggle, as I feel how many papers there are.

“Lucas, there is like 3 sheets of paper here. You don’t owe me anything for today. I was just as much to blame as you were. I wish I could have told you but I promised your mother. I should have convinced her to tell you sooner…” 

He laughs lightly, not as happy as most of his laughs but it’s nice to see even a hint of his smile. “I do owe you this apology but I’m not mad at you. You were right, my mother needed to be the one to tell me. I was upset and I didn’t know how to react so I stormed out of my mothers room. I was trying not to get mad in front of her so when I ran into you… I just broke.” He looks down as if not wanting to make eye contact with me. 

“Lucas please come in. Can we talk?” 

“Of course.” He responds as he notices Jack on the floor playing with his toys. 

~Lucas’ POV~

I sit down in the chair closest to little Jack and I start to talk with him as Elizabeth grabs a cup of milk for him. He starts to hand me toys so I get down on the floor and play with him. The next thing I know, I look over and Elizabeth is sitting back on the couch watching us endearingly. I didn’t even notice she had come back into this area. 

“Sorry, I got invited and I couldn’t turn down playtime” I smiled. 

“No, it was sweet. I think he likes you. He never lets anyone else play with Dog.” She says as I join her over on the couch. 

We sit in silence for a few moments with only the sound of Jack playing in the background. Suddenly, I feel Elizabeth’s hand reach over to rest on my forearm. 

“I’m sorry, again” I say, not knowing how to start the conversation. 

“I know.” She says as she picks up the letter I gave her. “I read it while you were having your play date.” 

I smile. Playing with Jack brought me a kind of joy that I didn’t even know was possible right now. I was so happy playing with him that I didn’t even notice Elizabeth sit down and read my note. 

“He really likes playing with you.” She snaps me out of my thoughts. “I can tell. Have you spent a lot of time with kids before?” 

“No, actually. I always thought that I’d be horrible with children. Until I came to Hope Valley. All of the kids here are so great.” 

“Yeah they are, aren’t they.” She smiles at the thought of her students. 

“Because of you.” I say as we lock eyes. I snap myself out of my trance and continue to talk. “So, about that letter…” 

“Yes Lucas, I forgive you…” she says as she moves her hand from my forearm and slides it up to where my shoulder meets my arm. “And one more thing.” 

Suddenly her hand falls off my arm to the couch as I feel the warmth of her lips touch my cheek. I feel as if I were paralyzed. She lingers longer than a normal check kiss and I place my had over hers on the couch as she pulls away. 

She never breaks eye contact with me and I feel her move her hand in mine and lace our fingers together. 

“I want to do this, Lucas. But I want to take it slow.” 

I can’t help but smile and I must look like a schoolboy who just got his first kiss. 

“Absolutely, hon. I would wait as long as I needed to. I care about you and little Jack so much. I’m always here. 

I lean in and I return her cheek kiss that she gave me but this time, as I touched my lips to her cheek, I felt her smile. 

I pulled away and her eyes met mine, both of us smiling. No matter what was going to come at us, we could get through it.


End file.
